


[PODFIC] Woodash and iron and leather - LokelaniRose

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Large Cock, Look just witcher senses in general okay, M/M, Mutual Admiration, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Scent Kink, Scenting, Size Kink, boys being dumb and fancying each other, oh and, then sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Jaskier is the only person Geralt's ever been around who doesn't smell of fear.[Length: 56:52 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	[PODFIC] Woodash and iron and leather - LokelaniRose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woodash and iron and leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114921) by [iffervescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffervescent/pseuds/iffervescent). 



> I don't remember if I recorded this before the podfic by reena_jenkins was posted or not, cause it's been in my recorded folder for a while! But regardless, I wanted to record this fic so much!!! I love their different POVs and their dynamic and aasdfasdf I hope you guys enjoy it! ;)
> 
> Thank you to LokelaniRose for giving me permission to post it :D

**Length** : 56:52 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/hKR1SQaS#bXZY4xBCqoyF8pG0Epn3kpsvzp7s_e8qAGb6nkvthiQ) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18XocKkO5h11Il1yLzYj0ouIzDYq50oM6/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [Geralt's theme - The Witcher 3 OST](https://youtu.be/EnEecWiAIac)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
